tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinhua Youngman Vehicle
.]] .]] .]] .]] The Jinhua Youngman Vehicle Co. Ltd. is an Chinese manufacturer of automobiles, buses and trucks located in Jinhua, Zhejiang, China. The company was founded by Mr. Pang Youth in 1952. After the completion of the constructions of factories, the company has specialized into two joint ventures with the German companies Neoplan (at this time known as Gottlob Auwärter GmbH & Co. KG) and MAN for the manufacturing of buses and trucks. After increasing of orders, the manufacturer has built plants in the cities of Jinan, Tai'an, Lianyungang, Quzhou and some other places to meet the high number of orders. Currently the company employs more than 4,000 workers. Since 2001 Youngman is the largest bus manufacturer of the People's Republic of China and an official supplier for the markets of the Russian Federation, South Korea, Singapore and the Middle East. Individual units are sold to Europe and the United States of America. MAN takes only an marginal position within the Youngman concern. So the most Chinese MAN clients are companies who need special vehicles such as the main customer Daqing Oil Field Company. More successful are the buses, which are marketed internationally. The state-owned Iran Khodro Diesel has agreed an joint venture on the 5th September 2006 with the Chinese manufacturer for the manufacturing of the Samand and the more modern Soren car. These two models are produced in the Tai'an plant. Responsible for the supply of parts for the assembling is the French PSA Peugeot Citroën concern. Since 18th November 2006, Youngman is also the official importer of sports cars from the English manufacturer Lotus Cars. In another joint-venture with the Lotus Group plc which was closed in December 2008, Youngman is assembling Lotus and Europestar branded cars in Guangdong for the Domestic Chinese and export market. The units receive a Chinese independent brand to differentiate itself from the English sports car models. The Chinese part of the Lotus Cars is better known under the name Youngman Lotus. With the Lotus joint venture, Youngman is engaged in secondary activities as the exclusive importer of American automotive brand ZAP. Both brands had its China debut at the Beijing International Auto Show in 2009. In 2007, Youngman has bought the American car brand Detroit Electric which is manufacturing Proton based vehicles for the North American markets. In Europe, Youngman plans to establish itself to the European market with their new plant called European Automobile City. Here should be manufactured trucks under the MAN label. So far, the work is still under construction. See also *Youngman-Neoplan *Youngman-MAN *Youngman-Lotus External links *[http://www.young-man.cn/ Official website of the Jinhua Youngman Vehicle Co. Ltd.] *[http://www.neoplan.com.cn/ Official website of Youngman-Neoplan in the People's Republic of China] *[http://www.yo-man.cn/ Official website of Youngman-MAN] *[http://www.detroit-electric.com/ Official website of Detroit Electric] *[http://www.youngmanlotus.com/ Official website of Youngman Lotus/Europestar] *Official website of Youngman-Neoplan in the Russian Federation References Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 1952 Category:MAN Category:Joint ventures Category:Neoplan Category:Companies of China {Category:Youngman] Category:Companies based in Zhejiang